A Cold Valentine's Day
by Shdwj
Summary: Lloyd goes to a Valentine's Day party, and they all have a good time. But things start to go wrong between him and Sheena... Sheloyd As you may already know, and early Valentine's Day story.
1. Small, yet happy reunion

**Hey, Shdwj here. I must apologize for my past story, I just _wasn't_ (fixed the _was _error there) ready or prepared, so I didn't know what would happen next. Well anyway, here you go!**

* * *

"I really, really hope she'll be there…" The well dressed swordsman thought as he ran through an alley in the cold city of Flanoir. Today was a special day, one that only comes once a year, Valentines Day, and apparently there was a special celebration just for this specific holiday being held at the Flanoir hotel. At least it was large enough to hold a party. Lloyd wasn't usually the kind of person that gets excited over a holiday like this, but something…._ someone _made it different this year. In Lloyd's coat pocket was a rose with a letter tied to its stem, just for Sheena. He was trying to protect it from getting exposed to the snow by keeping it in his coat pocket at all times. 

"Why does it _always _have to snow here?" Lloyd thought. It snowed in Flanoir most of the year, but what could he do about it. Lloyd really hoped though that someone special would be there, someone he hasn't seen in a few months. Sheena. They've already been seeing each other, but the opportunity to see her was getting thinner and thinner, since she had a lot of important business she had to take care of in Mizuho. Even through the freezing snow, Lloyd was already smiling, imagining that he was already with her in front of a fireplace and Sheena resting her head on Lloyd's shoulder. He hoped desperately that she would be there. He loved her so much.

Then, in the distance, he saw the hotel. Lloyd was relieved that he didn't have to walk through the snow anymore. He walked towards the building, grabbed the handle rail, and ran up the stairs. When Lloyd arrived in front of the entrance door, he quickly checked to make sure that the rose in his black tuxedo was still inside his pocket and well hid. He wanted to surprise Sheena. Lloyd brushed the snow off of his clothes, turned the doorknob and opened the door. Lloyd looked around and saw all the people who came for the evening party. Though there was a bunch of people, he didn't see any of his friends in the large group of people. Lloyd was guaranteed that Raine and Genis would be here though, he even remembered what Genis said when Lloyd asked him if he was going to the party.

* * *

_"Of course I'll be there Lloyd, I can't miss you being rejected by Sheena!" Genis laughed. But the result from the joke was not laughter from Lloyd, but rather an extremely painful smack on the back of the head._

_"Ow!! Lloyd! I was kidding!" Genis yelled, putting his hand on the area where Lloyd smacked him. Lloyd was really upset at Genis for joking around like that. Lloyd liked jokes, but not jokes that joked about Sheena. _

_"Genis that's not funny! Sheena and I are really close now! There's no way she would reject me, and there's no way I would reject her." Lloyd said in confidence. Genis looked at him, seeing Lloyd's angry eyes. Genis knew Lloyd was serious about this._

_"Ok, ok, I'll stop." Genis told him. Lloyd calmed down, then pretended he was about to smack Genis again and watched him duck and cover his head. Lloyd laughed, but Genis didn't. They then went their way, talking about random things._

* * *

Lloyd continued to look around the hotel, hoping that he would see at least one of his group members. After a few minutes of looking around the crowded hotel, he saw the redheaded swordsman Zelos. Lloyd walked up to him and waited for him to turn around. The wait took forever though, because he just couldn't stop flirting for some strange reason, that's how Zelos was. Losing his patience, he tapped Zelos on the shoulder, and Zelos quickly turned around.

"Lloyd! Long time no see! Happy Valentines Day!" He greeted Lloyd, holding his beverage in one hand.

"Happy Valentines to you too Zelos."

Lloyd was in a hurry to see Sheena, but Zelos started to talk. Lloyd only had one question on his mind that he wanted to ask Zelos, but Zelos wouldn't stop talking and blabbering about random things. He stopped Zelos in the middle of one of his sentences and asked, "Have you seen Sheena anywhere?"

Zelos smiled and gently elbowed Lloyd on the arm. He knew what was going on. "Aww…you two have been dating, haven't you?" Lloyd was getting kind of annoyed with Zelos, so he asked again.

"Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, I think she's upstairs somewhere."

"Thanks." Lloyd told him glad that Zelos told him something he wanted to hear. He turned around and looked for the stairs that led to the upper floor, but before he found it, he ran into another close friend.

"Hi Lloyd! Happy Valentines Day!" The sweet blonde headed girl told him. Lloyd smiled and was happy to see her.

"Hi Colette!" Lloyd remarked.

The two of them chatted for a while, and talked about different things. Lloyd wanted to end the conversation though, but he couldn't. Colette seemed to enjoy talking to him. It was easy to make Zelos stop talking...the group used to do it all the time. But he couldn't do that to one of his best friends. And even though they lived close to each other, they didn't really see each other a lot, so it didn't really hurt to talk to her. Then something caught Colette's eye. "Lloyd! That's such a pretty flower!" She exclaimed.

Lloyd gulped deeply, and hoped that the flower she was talking about was a flower in a vase ontop of a counter, but his hope of that was drained. Lloyd looked at his coat pocket, and sadly….the rose for Sheena was sticking out of his pocket. He thought quickly and said, "Uh…actually…" But right when Lloyd said those words, Colette's bright smile turned into a gloomy frown. Lloyd felt bad, he really didn't want to hurt Colette's feelings, I mean after all, and they've been best friends forever. Lloyd didn't want to offend Sheena or Colette. He was too soft-hearted to make two of his friends sad.

"But wait, a girlfriend is supposed to come before a best friend…right?" Lloyd thought to himself. When it came to romantic things, he didn't know much about it. "But I can still give the flower to Colette so she won't be sad, and I can give the letter to Sheena!" Lloyd didn't think it was a bad idea, but still not sure if it was a _**good** _idea. Lloyd wasn't really sure what to do. But it wasn't really much of a situation, all he had to do was take out the flower, untie it from the stem, and give the flower to Colette and the note to Sheena. "Why does Colette have to like flowers so much...? She's like a little kid!" He thought to himself.

"….Uh…you can have it!" Lloyd told her. Colette's frown turned into a smile, and Lloyd took out the rose and tried to remove the letter that was tied to it. But Colette was so glad, she immediately took the flower from Lloyd's hand. Lloyd gasped and tried to take the flower back, but Colette moved it away from him. She smiled sweetly at Lloyd, and started to speak.

"Thank you Lloyd, this is the best gift anyone has given me on Valentines Day." Colette then started to walk off, and Lloyd tried to tell her that the note wasn't for her, but the crowd was too loud.

"Colette!! The note is not for…." But as he tried to grab her arm, she disappeared into the crowd. Lloyd slammed his forehead, and yelled, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" Lloyd couldn't believe what just happened, he lost the note he wrote for Sheena. He could already hear his heart thumping quickly and loudly.

"But wait, there's still hope, once she reads the letter, she'll see that the note was for Sheena, not for her. I put her name on the card…………didn't I?" Lloyd thought to himself, but then he remembered, he didn't write Sheena's name on the card! Apparently, he put, _to someone special, _instead of putting her actually name. Lloyd smacked his forehead again and thought, "Whenever I try to do something romantic, it always ends up a disaster!" Lloyd tried to calm down, but he could already feel sweat dripping down from his head. "No, there's no problem, I must have put her name on the card somewhere." He wiped the sweat from his head away and continued looked for the stairs.

When he was on the upper floor, he looked around in the rooms to see if he could find Sheena. It took awhile, but then after the first two or three rooms, he saw her. She was outside on the balcony watching the snowfall. The room led to outside, and she left the door leading outside open, and that's how Lloyd saw her. He walked into the room, then stepped outside and walked next to Sheena.

"Hi Sheena." The beautifully dressed woman turned and saw the one she's been waiting for. Then the two of them were locked into a kiss.

"Oh Lloyd, I was so scared that you wouldn't be here!" The over excited Sheena told him. Lloyd smiled and laughed.

"I wouldn't miss this opportunity to see you for the world." Lloyd told her. Sheena was so glad to see him. The two of them held hands, and then all of a sudden Lloyd felt his stomach rumble. Sheena laughed.

"You haven't eaten yet?" Sheena asked him.

"…No…." Lloyd confessed. Sheena laughed again and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I haven't either. Come on, let's go downstairs." The two of them laughed and went to the dinning room. As much of a good time Lloyd was having at the party already, he was afraid that something might go wrong…and that Colette might read the note…

* * *

**Well there you go, I hoped you liked it. I'll be back with chapter two soon.**


	2. Where is she!

**Shdwj:** **Hey, I'm back. I'm here with chapter two.**

* * *

Lloyd and Sheena walked down the hallway, laughing and having a good time. It was really great that they finally got to see each other again. Lloyd was relieved that nothing was going wrong, he was still worried though that Colette had already read the note he was supposed to give to Sheena. He had to think of a way to get the note back…or else there would be heart-breaking results. He thought and thought of a way to get it back from her. But there was no other choice, he had to get the note and the flower back, it was stupid of him to even give those two away to Colette. Out of all the bad choices he made, this had to be one of the worst. To think that he gave away Sheena's gift... it was a stupid move, a really stupid move. Sheena looked at Lloyd, and noticed that Lloyd looked distressed. 

"…Lloyd is something bothering you?" Sheena asked curiously, seeing the worried expression on Lloyd's face. Lloyd snapped out of his deep thinking and turned to Sheena. He smiled, trying to hide his worry from her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry about it!" Lloyd told her, trying not to worry her at all. Tonight was too much of a special night for it to get ruined by apprehension. He tried and tried to put his worry to rest, but it kept on appearing in his mind. He had to get those two items away from Colette, he just had to. Sheena grinned, glad that Lloyd was ok, not knowing that he was really tearing himself apart on the inside trying to fix his mistake. He had to get that note back from Colette, it was a _must_. Lloyd looked around to see if he could see Colette anywhere, but no luck at all. He started to get really distressed now. Lloyd quickly turned to Sheena and said to her, "Sheena, I need to…uh…" Sheena waited for him to start speaking again. Lloyd had no idea how to put it.

"Yes Lloyd?"

"I need to go look for Colette!" He told her.

"Colette? Why would Lloyd need to look for Colette?" She wondered to herself. Sheena looked at Lloyd suspiciously.

"Why do you need to look for her?" She asked kindly, trying not to sound desperate. Lloyd was in trouble now, he didn't have anything in mind...well, anything that she would actually fall for.

"She…she…uh…promised to…give chocolate!" Lloyd lied. Lloyd didn't want to lie to her, but he had no other choice. It was either that, or he would have to get into an even worse situation. Lloyd gulped deeply, hoping that she would fall for it. Sheena looked at him curiously, then smiled at him.

"Ok, go look for her. Just save some chocolate for me." She joked, smiling and then winked at him. Lloyd smiled, let go of her hand and went off to look for Colette. Lloyd started the search in the dinning room, she wasn't there. He looked in the lobby, she wasn't there either. Lloyd looked in all the other possible locations on the lower level, but had no luck.

"Oh man, I have to find her, why'd she have to have a stupid flower obsession!" Lloyd thought to himself hopelessly. As he was running down the hall, he ran into someone else. The grey haired boy who always messed with Lloyd.

"Genis!! I'm so glad I found you!" Lloyd exclaimed. Genis turned around and saw Lloyd running towards him. He had no idea why Lloyd was so _excited _to see him. But Genis noticed that he looked distressed…

"Lloyd, why are you running around the hotel?" Genis asked.

"Genis, where's Colette?"

"Why are you so desperate to know?"

"Genis! Where is she?!" Lloyd yelled. Genis stopped asking questions, and decided to listen to what Lloyd had to say to him.

"What happened?" Genis asked, lowering his voice a little. Lloyd took a deep breath, and told him all that happened.

"What!! Lloyd you're so stupid!!" Genis couldn't believe that Lloyd did something so stupid and foolish. Genis usually thought of Lloyd as a total airhead, but he didn't think that Lloyd would actually get into a situation like this. Genis crossed his arms and thought for a while. "So you had a flowerand a note that was supposed to be for Sheena, then you ran into Colette. She saw the flower and you were about to tell her that it was for Sheena, but you felt bad for not getting anything for Colette, so you tried to just give Colette the flower and tried to take the note away, but she quickly grabbed it and took the note along with it…" Genis said. Lloyd nodded, showing that Genis was getting the story. Genis rubbed his chin, acting like a college scholar. He continued on. "…and if Colette reads the note, she'll think the love note was meant for her because you stupidly didn't put Sheena's name on the note…" Lloyd didn't really like the way he used the adverb stupidly.

"Not stupidly, romantically, you see I wanted to make it sound romantic by putting _**to someone special**, _so I…"

"Shut up Lloyd." Genis rudely interrupted. Lloyd stopped talking and continued to let Genis talk. "And if Sheena finds out Colette got the note, she's going to dump you, thinking you cheated on her, right?" Lloyd nodded his head again in agreement.

"Lloyd you get into the most stupid situations!" Genis exclaimed. Lloyd was losing his temper and patience; Genis was doing nothing but insulting him.

"Genis! Will you help me or not?!" Lloyd asked loudly. Genis couldn't believe the situation Lloyd got himself into, but Lloyd was his best friend and he couldn't let Sheena dump Lloyd. Lloyd's heart would be broken. He scratched his head and thought for a while. Then he finally came up with an answer.

"Ok, I'll help you get the note back, but there's a high percent chance that she already-" Lloyd cut Genis's sentence, grabbed his arm, and started looking for Colette once again. They continued to look for Colette, going into different rooms.

The two of them stopped by the bar counter and looked around, but didn't find Colette anywhere. Lloyd leaned his elbow on the counter and sighed hopelessly. "She's not anywhere…maybe she already left…" Genis looked up at Lloyd and shook his head.

"No, I saw her two minutes before you came to me. She said she was going upstairs to look for Presea." Genis confessed. Lloyd looked at him angrily, wanting to put his hands on his neck and choke him for not telling him earlier.

"Why…didn't…you tell me that before!!?" Lloyd yelled. Genis laughed, but Lloyd didn't.

"I just wanted to mess with you." Genis told him.

"Actually, I'm pretty surprised you didn't go follow Colette and go look for Presea too."

"Shut up."

Lloyd quit arguing with Genis and lifted his elbow from the counter. Lloyd was about to go leave the bar counter and go to the upper level, when he saw someone approach the two of them. "Oh no, Sheena!"

"Where?" Genis asked.

"Act natural!" Lloyd demanded. Sheena walked up to Lloyd, wondering why he was at the bar.

"Lloyd, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Heh heh, just getting a glass of wine." Lloyd lied, trying to act mature.

"Aren't you too young to-"

"Sheena, can you go and check if I dropped my…uh…pen in the dinning room?" Lloyd asked, trying to get her away. Sheena looked at him suspiciously, and had a feeling something weird was going on. But she didn't fight back, she went away to look for Lloyd's "pen". Lloyd wiped the sweat off his head, and turned to Genis. He grinned and laughed silently.

"That was close."

"Your _pen?_ Lloyd you're so lame." Genis laughed. Then Lloyd felt a tap on the shoulder, it was the bartender, holding a glass of wine. Lloyd looked at him, wondering why he was offering him a glass of wine. He traded glances from the glass of wine to the bartenter, but then he remembered what he told Sheena. He laughed for a while, then looked back at the bartender.

"Oh, no thanks. I'll just have a glass of milk."

* * *

The two of them continued to look around the hotel for Colette, but they still couldn't find her, not even on the upper floor. "Where is she!!" Lloyd yelled in agony. Genis looked at him, and started to wonder why he even helped him. He could have been relaxing and enjoying the party instead of helping Lloyd, but instead, he chose to help Lloyd and waste his time looking for Colette. 

"Maybe she's in the bathroom."

Lloyd shuddered. "Ew…there's no way I'm going in there!"

As they walked down the hallway, they ran into another familiar face. Once Genis saw her, he suddenly started acting really nervous.

"Hello Lloyd, hello Genis." The tidy pink haired girl greeted them both. Lloyd smiled and greeted her back. Genis stood there, trying not to look nervous, but failing at that task.

"He…he…hello Presea…" Genis said, hardly clear enough to hear or understand. Lloyd turned his head and laughed silently at Genis. Genis looked at Lloyd and gave him an angry glance, noticing that Lloyd was laughing at him. Lloyd then remembered that he had to ask Presea a question.

"Hey Presea, have you happened to see Colette anywhere?" Lloyd asked politely. Presea nodded her head.

"She went to the bathroom." She told them. The two boys stood still, remaining silent for a moment.

"Told you." Genis said to Lloyd. Lloyd thought for a while, then opened his mouth to ask another question.

"Did you see if she was holding a flower in her hand or in her pocket?" Presea tried to recall, then she remembered one thing.

"She left it on a table before she went to the bathroom." Lloyd's hope rose hearing those words.

"She did! Where?!" Lloyd quickly snapped. Presea stared at Lloyd for a while, wondering if she should give it to him. She shrugged her shoulders and pointed to one of the rooms.

"She left it in there." Presea told Lloyd. He quickly ran into the room and immediatly saw the flower laying there on the table. He picked up it up and slipped it into his pocket. Lloyd made sure it wasn't sticking out of his tuxedo this time. He sighed in relief and turned to Genis. But Lloyd thought about one thing.

"Why'd she leave it here anyway? Leaving it on the table so carelessly, somebody could have taken it! ...do you think Sheena will do that to the flower too?" Lloyd asked. Genis shook his head.

"Does it matter?! You got the flower and the note, now hurry up and give it to Sheena before you end up giving it to someone else!" Genis yelled. Lloyd was going to do exactly that, but then he noticed that the note wasn't attached to the flower, but was seperated from the stem of the rose. This bothered him a little, but he just slipped it back into his pocket along with the rose. The two of them walked out of the room and went downstairs to the main lobby.

Lloyd looked around to see if he could find Sheena, but she wasn't in sight. He rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the floor. "Mabye she left already..." He said sounding really disappointed. Genis smacked his head and looked at Lloyd.

"Yeah Lloyd, you must have really scared her off!" Genis joked. Lloyd took a deep breath and sighed.

"Genis, knock it off." Lloyd continued to look around. She wasn't upstairs, so she had to be on the lower level. Then Lloyd finally found her. She was sitting on a couch with her arms crossed, looking really bored. Lloyd, really, really glad that he found her, ran up to her. Sheena noticed him and just grinned.

"Sorry, I couldn't find your-" Sheena's sentence was cut as Lloyd grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat. Lloyd looked at her and smiled.

"There's something I want to give to you." Lloyd told her. Sheena watched as he put his hand in his tuxedo pocket, and take out a rose and a piece of paper. As Lloyd took it out, he was thinking and was so happy that nothing went wrong at all. He showed the the flower and the note to her, and said, "Sheena...these are for-" Lloyd suddenly lost all hope, when he heard a female voice call out to him.

"Lloyd, have you seen the flower you gave me?" The blonde haired girl asked. It was Colette. She then smiled when she saw Lloyd holding the note and the flower in his hands, glad that it wasn't lost. She walked to Lloyd and hugged him really tight. "Thank you for the note Lloyd." Colette told him. Sheena looked at him, wondering what she was talking about.

"Lloyd, do you know what is she talking about?" Sheena asked, with her hands on her hips. Lloyd smiled weakly, and was about to make up some kind of story, but Colette spoke first.

"He gave me a love note!" Colette said filled with glee. Lloyd stood still and didn't say a word. The words he hoped Colette wouldn't say, have now been said, and he knew now, that he was in a real problem...

* * *

**Shdwj: Chapter two, all done. Chapter three will be on its way.**

**Lloyd: Am I going to get hurt in the story?**

**Shdwj: You'll find out!**

**Lloyd: But I don't want to wait...**

**Shdwj: Sorry, but your going to have to.**

**Lloyd: Aww...**


End file.
